CollegeStuck
by SquishyDea
Summary: A small story I plan on doing with O.C.'s, trolls, and characters from Homestuck. There will be lemon or fluff at times yada yada it's just crap. Don't read this.
1. Chapter 1: God Dammit

Chapter 1: God Dammit

Karkat Vantas sat there, growling at the blue screen in anger and frustration. His white hair fell into his eyes as his red eyes scanned the small laptop. He quickly brushed the hair out of his face and sighed. He wondered if any geeks would be able to by-pass this horrible sight and picked up his cell phone.

"HEY FUCKFACE."

He awaited a response and after a while a familiar text showed up.

"what the hell do you want KK?"

"MY GOD DAMN COMPUTER FUCKED UP AGAIN."

"what the hell am ii 2upposed to do about iit?"

"FIX IT."

"what2 wrong wiith iit thii2 tiime?"

"IT'S THAT GOD DAMN BLUE SCREEN AGAIN. GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GET OVER HERE."

"what iif ii don't feel like iit?"

"ILL SHOVE MY FOOT DOWN YOUR GOD DAMN FOOD SPHICTOR YOU PRICK."

"fiine iill be over 2oon."

Karkat smirked triumphantly and sat back in his seat. He stared at the screen and thought. When he got aggravated he would beat his computer to shit then rely on that god damn prick Sollux to fix it. Normally this geek would come over, brag about his awesome computer abilities, and leave. That's what Karkat wanted. He honestly hated the prick and regretted getting a dorm so close to him. A knock was heard and he stood slowly, white hair resting back across his face. "Yea I'm coming!" He walked to the door and mumbled to himself.

He opened the door and there stood Sollux Captor. Thin and boney as ever, he had light brown hair that spiked in the back. His eyes were always covered by a blue and red themed pair of bi-focal glasses which had a dark tint to them, to hide his hetreochromian eye. He was beyond skinny, his ribs showed slightly and the kid was tall, a lot taller than Karkat, it pissed him off, and it seemed that the kid never fucking ate, you'd have to shove it down his god damn throat to get any damn results.

Sollux walked in, his head low and dark themed glasses seemed to glare at the computer screen. He walked over and chuckled softly. "Keyboard mashing again are we?" He spoke with an annoying lisp that just pissed Karkat off even more.

"It's not my god damned fault I'm horrible at everything that involves technology!"

Sollux snickered and sat in front of Karkat's computer and sighed. "Why in the hell do you mash your keyboard so much?" His fingers were brought to his temples as he tried to avoid an oncoming headache.

"Because, Fuck Face, I get mad, and you know I have anger issues."

"More like anger problems that include fucking everything up."

Karkat sneered and sat next to Sollux. "Just fix the god damn computer!"

Sollux chuckled as he went to work, his fingers dancing over the keyboard with ease. Karkat couldn't understand how the geek could even understand all this shit. After a few minutes of seemingly endless typing, Sollux pressed enter and Karkat's home screen popped up displaying a Nicholas Cage wallpaper.

"Uhhhh… KK?"

Karkat took the laptop quickly and hissed. "Shut up ok it's not what it looks like!"

Sollux busted out laughing and held his sides as he clumsily made his way to the door.

Karkat blushed and started pushing the geek out. "SAY ANYTHING TO ANYONE AND YOU'RE DEAD YOU FUCKING PRICK!"

Sollux couldn't stop laughing as the door was slammed in his face. Karkat slid down his wall and growled to himself, holding his now working laptop close.


	2. Chapter 2: The Newbies

Eridan Ampora looked up at the new college and smirked. He was a tall man, 6'2 at least and it seemed to be apparent that he liked the colors purple and blue. He wore a blue stripped scarf, black and blue stripped pants, purple and blue Converse and a purple trench coat with an expensive looking camera hanging down to around his chest level. His hair was gelled back, black, and he had a blonde streak down the center. His face was nicely framed, and his glasses were huge, wide brimmed and had more of a 'hipster' look. He looked to his side at a girl about Karkat's size, around 5'8, skinny and a nice pale skin tone.

Brie was standing there, her hair was short and dark brown. She seemed kind of down at the time but Eridan hoped she'd feel better soon. She had a Silent Hill T-Shirt on, sporting her favorite monster, Boogeyman, and some black ripped jeans that showed of only a little of her legs, which Eridan was fond of. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smirked. His voice was deep and he talked with a weird mix of a country and British accent that flowed nicely.

"Come on Brie it's a brand neww school year an' it's just wwaitin' for you."

Brie smiled a bit and looked up at him with a pair of big hazel eyes. Her voice was soft and considerate, just looking at her you could tell she's been through more than most people.

"I know but I'm going to miss my old school... I hate leaving people behind."

"I knoww Brie but just think. You'll make tons a neww friends here, just wwait!"

She scoffed and started walking ahead. "Who would want to be friends with me? You know I'm the weirdest person here."

"No you ain't! I'm sure you'll find someone wwho'll match your wweirdness." He ran ahead trying to catch up to her.

Brie stopped and waited there for Eridan and smiled. "All I need is you honestly…"

Eridan blushed softly and smiled. The two had been friends for years and they had a mutual trust. "Yea yea let's just get to our damn dorms. I heard that you'll be gettin' two roommates!" He flashed a pervy smile at Brie and she laughed.

"Like hell are you getting anywhere near who these poor people will be." She kept walking and bumped into a tall man, around 6'4, with curly out of control hair and an expression that read 'I don't give a shit.' He had polka dot pants and a big baggy t-shirt with a band logo that was foreign to Brie 'Captur3' was across it in large formidable letters. She looked up at him and gasped softly. "I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered out.

The tall man looked down at her and smiled warmly. "It's fine little man haha." His voice was calm and a bit lazy. Next to him was a girl. She was a heavy set girl with short, black, curly hair similar to the tall man's. She peeked out from behind him and smiled at Brie. Brie smiled a bit nervously and looked back at her. Her voice was a bit low and she sounded calm and lazy just as the man did. "Heya!" She smiled at Brie kindly.

"Uh… H-hi…"

"What's your name? My name's Deanna! But everyone calls me Dea."

"U-um I'm Brie…"

Dea smiled brightly and walked over to Brie. She had a panda hat on, a baggy t-shirt with the same unfamiliar band logo and baggy black jeans. She had a lazy posture and calm feeling to her, she looked around 5'8. She wore a pentagram charm on a necklace and many different wristbands. Brie was a little unsure of the weird looking girl but Eridan pushed her closer and looked up at the man.

"Name's Eridan. Wwhat's yours?"

"Woooaahhh you've got a weird mother fuckin' accent man… Name's Gamzee Makara!" He held out his hand and smiled. Eridan took it and shook it gently as he smiled back.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Makara."

"Woah woah woah woah…. Mr. Makara was my father man. It's just Gamzee bro haha."

"Alright Gam." Eridan smiled and looked at the two girls.

Brie and Dea were laughing.

"So where's your dorm Brie?"

"Room uh.." She dug in her coat pocket and pulled out her schedule. "Room 34 C…"

Dea smiled big. "Hey that's my dorm! We're going to be roommates!" She jumped up and down gaily and gave Brie a hug. Brie really didn't know what to do in this situation so she simply hugged back and smiled. "Great!"

Dea looked at Gamzee. "Do you think you'll get a room with Tav?"

Gamzee smiled. "I mother fuckin' hope so!"

The two went on talking about something indistinct as they left Brie and Eridan behind.

Eridan looked at Brie and laughed. "Look's like you'vve got your first new friend Brie! It's about time."

Brie just stood there watching the two. She didn't know why but the tubby, seemingly goth girl, grabbed her attention and made her curious to know why she seemed to be so happy, surely no one was ever that bubbly all the time. "Maybe this school won't be so bad…"

Eridan laughed and led Brie inside. "You havve so much to learn kid…"

A few minutes later they arrived at 34 C.

"Well… This is it Eridan…" She looked towards Eridan, her eyes saddened and she hugged him tight. Eridan held her close and smiled as he whispered, "Hey it's ok… I'm right down the hall remember? Just don't come in wwhen you see a sock or tie haha." He laughed and Brie was brought to a memory she had tried to forget a very long time ago. She shivered and stuck out her tongue. "Hey I wwarned you!" He laughed again and patted her on the back. "They already brought your things here so you should be ok for now…" He looked at her and smiled warmly.

Brie smiled softly and hugged Eridan again. She was scared to let go and face whatever was through that door. She felt almost alone even though she knew they'd be relatively close. Eridan let go and pushed her towards to door. "Havve an advventure kid!" He smiled and walked off in search of his own room.

Brie took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she gripped the doorknob and walked in. There stood a girl around 5'7 with long, black, hair and a gothic appearance. She had a ripped silk skirt on with knee high socks. She wore a shirt with the band logo for, 'My Chemical Romance' and she wore a ruby red lipstick. The girl turned and smiled at Brie.

"Hey Cial look this must be your new roommate!"

Another girl sat on the bed. She wore a distinct otaku's attire. She had black jeans, a pair of Converse, and a Legend Of Zelda T-shirt. She had darker skin and black hair that was currently tied in a bun. She looked towards Brie and smiled as she stood and walked over.

Brie looked over the girl nervously and smiled sheepishly. Cial was around 5'6 and fairly skinny.

"Hey there!" Cial smiled at Brie. "What's up? I already claimed top bunk so you can sleep under me or wait to see who the other person is haha." She smiled warmly.

"Um… I suppose I'll take the bottom bunk…"

Cial smiled and pointed at Brie's things. "These just got here a couple minutes ago… and some other bag…"

There was one book bag in the corner next to three large suitcases.

"Why does she only have a book bag…?"

"Beats me but those are your suitcases correct?" Cial smiled softly at Brie.

"Yea that's mine…" She walked over and grabbed them and layed them on the bottom bunk of the bed. Just then Dea walked in and sprawled on the couch. "Ahhhh." She sighed happily and closed her eyes. "This is mother fuckin' bliss." Her tone was happy and calm.

Cial looked at Dea. "Um… Hi. I'm Cial…"

Dea looked up and smiled. "Sup I'm Dea" She glanced over at Brie. "Hey I know you!"

Brie smiled kindly. "Yea you were with that Gamzee guy right?"

Dea sat up, her black hair every which way, and smiled big. "Yea you remembered!"

Brie kept smiling, "How could I forget?"

Dea smiled big and hugged Brie. "Thanks."

"What for?"

"Not many people actually remember me."

Brie looked at Dea surprised, Dea seemed kind of stupid, maybe a trouble maker, but she wouldn't expect her to go out and something like this. She seemed nice enough to have a ton of friends. Dea looked like a carefree person.

Dea smiled at Brie and layed back on the couch, sprawling, and quickly falling asleep.

Cial looked at Brie confused. "What's up with her?"

"I have no idea…" Brie smiled softly and started unpacking her things, placing them in drawers and organizing her part of the room to her liking. The three girls shared quite a large room. There was a bunk bed, futon, dressers, two closets, and two desks. But the room could still fit other dressers and other things they might want.

After Brie finished unpacking she sat on the lower bunk and looked at Cial. Cial looked back and smiled. "What?"

"I might be able to get used to this college thing..." Brie laughed and layed down, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
